


烽火残梦（十八）

by snenes



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	烽火残梦（十八）

点梗文：民国，斯德哥尔摩，昕博，科雨，还有一点科胖雨三角，最后BE的可能性比较大|ω・）人物死亡预警……民国风但无关历史，我自己的架空历史～

 

第二日，方博谁也没见，直接出发去了南郊军营走马上任。周雨出门去见德国那边刚到的专家，府里只剩下张继科和暴躁的宋公子。  
安抚完暴躁的客人，就有玉器铺的老板亲自上门，带了一堆玉器供张大帅挑选。  
张大帅走过第一排托盘，很不满意。  
“你们这又是翡翠手镯又是玛瑙项链的，是对我家有误解吗？我家里哪来的女人戴这些玩意儿！你们不是号称济南城里最好的玉器铺子吗？连这点儿眼力见儿都没有！”  
老板的两撇八字胡儿被吓得颤了颤，连忙挥手让店里学徒搬走第一排的东西：“大帅息怒，这些就是让您看看成色，重头戏在后边。”  
于是张大帅又仔细看了看后排的托盘，拿起一块绿玉竹牌看了看。  
“大帅好眼光，此玉用的籽料极好，寓意竹报平安，样子虽然简单，但胜在意头好，这家家有了小孩子都喜欢配一个……”  
“我家哪来的小孩子，你丫又埋汰我，不想活了是不是？”张继科斜眼一瞥，吓得老板冷汗涔涔。  
“这、这玉不拘大人孩子都能佩戴……”  
“不好。”张继科摇摇头，一边把玩着玉牌一边满眼嫌弃，“又老土又没新意，谁戴谁傻。”  
老板擦擦汗，连连称是：“是是是，大帅说得是，这样差劲的东西，我们店里以后也不卖了！”  
张继科点点头，继续大爷似地迈着步子赏玉，最后拿起一块小巧的兽形玉佩，问道：“这是什么？”  
“回大帅，这是貔貅，有招财进宝之意。”老板这次不敢再多说一句废话了。  
张继科把玩了一阵，皱眉道：“这个倒是有趣，可惜这玉看着不怎么样。”  
老板一听有门儿，连忙说道：“大帅果然眼光独到，这玉的品质的确算不得上乘，若是您喜欢这个形制，我店里还有一块上好的玉籽料，可以再为您专门定制一枚貔貅玉佩。”  
张继科满意地点点头：“不错，就这样办吧。做好了直接送到府里来。”  
“小的马上照办，我们店里都是几十年的老师傅，今晚连夜雕琢，明天就能给您送到府上！”老板大喜过望，连忙应下了差事。  
选完玉，张继科回到书房准备处理公事，孙玉德从门外进来，回报道：“大帅，府外有个年轻人，自称是从长沙那边过来的人，要见周副官。”  
“长沙来的？要见周雨？”张继科想了想，忽地轻笑起来，“你见到那人了吗？长得什么样子？”  
“像是个才十六七的孩子，比我矮上小半头，有些失魂落魄……”  
“可是照片上这个人？”张继科抽出一张照片，指着周雨旁边的吴家小少爷。  
孙玉德仔细看了看，回道：“是。”  
张继科笑了笑：“这小少爷够能跑的啊，许昕带着一群人满城乱转地找人，还是让他走到我们府上了。”  
“那这人您见是不见，还是等周副官回来……”  
“见！我得和周雨一起见他，可不是今天。”张继科摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，眼眸中闪出刀锋一般的冷色，“你就跟他说，周雨今天不在，让他明儿午饭后再来。”

 

许昕瘫在沙发上，有气无力地看着对面跟失了魂儿似的小少爷，苦口婆心地没停过嘴。  
“祖宗，您是我小祖宗不成吗？在济南城玩够了吗？没玩够的话哥再陪你逛几天，逛完了咱回家。你德国那边要开学了吧？你这要是旷课太久了不好……”  
“你们都骗我……”  
怔忡了许久，樊振东才嗫嚅着憋出这么一句话。他带着婴儿肥的白嫩的脸上还挂着些脏污的泪痕，此刻这样咬着下唇憋泪的样子看着着实可怜。  
许昕叹口气，看着孩子这副模样，实在不知道该如何劝解了。  
按辈分樊振东比他和马琳王皓都要小一辈，但从小就嘴甜爱叫他们哥哥，大家都不拘着也就应了。他生得白胖可爱，人又聪明机灵，除开老爷子的宠爱，所有人也都真心疼爱他，凡有所求无所不应，导致他从小到大就没受过什么挫折。  
许昕知道他们在济南的这点人手根本就不够找人的，所以一早就派了人直接在张府外守株待兔，可算是把小祖宗找回来了。听到手下说他还没进府，也没碰见周雨，许昕松了口气之余，又觉得头疼不已。  
“他过得很好，只是不会再回长沙了。”许昕轻声说道，“你想见他便去见吧，我不拦着你。”  
“为什么？”樊振东皱着眉，黑白分明的眼睛睁得大大的，含着未落的泪，一眨不眨地看向许昕，“为什么会变成这样？”  
许昕想了想，一狠心，说道：“他心上人在这里，他自然也愿意待在这里。”  
“我不信，你们究竟……”  
“你不信那也是事实！你不信可以自己去问他！”许昕突然扬高了声调，“他不会再跟你回去了！”  
樊振东像是有些被吓到，愣怔的样子看得许昕有些心软。可樊振东垂下头去，半晌才说道：“我知道是我害了他，如果不是我……他本来该和我一起去德国的……”  
“小胖儿，你知道就好。”许昕拍了拍他的肩膀，“你就装作不在乎，乖乖回去上学，才是对他最好的保护。”  
握紧的双拳上，砸下的泪花溅湿了一片白皙的皮肤。

 

第二日午后，秋老虎还未走远，天气有些许燥热发闷，用完午饭，张继科就拉着周雨跑到了府中荷花池旁的水榭里乘凉。  
周雨坐在窗户边的凉榻上，看着张继科神神秘秘地将什么东西藏在背后，有些好笑地说：“你这是藏了什么宝贝，这副故作姿态的模样比小孩子还要幼稚。”  
张继科双手后背，也不在乎周雨笑他，仍是一副要献宝邀宠的得意样子：“那你猜猜我是藏了什么东西。”  
“好吃的？”  
“不对。有吃的我刚才吃饭时不就拿出来了？”  
“有什么线报？”  
“我哪有这么没情趣，拿着情报当宝贝！”  
“那是藏了个街上捏的小泥人？”  
“你当爷没钱是吧？哪有那么穷酸！”  
周雨往凉榻上一倚，自顾自舀了榻旁小几上一勺糖水草莓送进肚，说：“不猜了！故弄玄虚！”  
张继科也不逗他了，自己从背后拿出了今日上午玉器铺子刚送来的玉貔貅，纯白无瑕的玉石水润通透，貔貅兽雕刻得精巧细致，用一根细细的红绳系着，一看就是上品。  
周雨一眼瞧见就喜欢，接过去把玩了一会儿，问：“这是哪儿来的？”  
“我专门为你挑的，喜欢吗？”  
周雨笑得眉眼弯弯，也没直接回答，摩挲着玉佩上一点还未磨净的细细的玉石粉末，只说道：“这像是才刻出来的呢，你几时出门挑的？”  
“我昨儿吩咐玉器铺子的人专门为你雕的。”张继科献宝似地指着玉，“知道这是什么吗？貔貅！既能辟邪避灾，又能招财进宝。”——比什么平安的破竹牌好多了！当然这句话他也只敢在心里嘀咕。  
结果周雨横他一眼：“貔貅貔貅，只进不出，张继科你是不是骂我呢？”  
“你这可就冤枉我了！我费了那么大心思给你准备礼物，你就这么对我？”张继科满脸委屈。  
周雨怕他是真伤心了，急忙说道：“喜欢喜欢，我喜欢的。就是和你玩笑几句，你别当真。”  
“既然喜欢，那你怎么感谢我？”张继科转瞬便换了个笑脸，揽住周雨的腰不肯撒手。  
这只换来怀中人一个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻。  
张大帅觉得不满意。  
他轻轻咬着周雨泛红的耳尖，伸出舌尖破有色情意味地舔舐着耳后最娇嫩的一片肌肤，激得周雨脖颈处起了一层细密的小疙瘩。  
“这大白天的，你丢不丢人……”周雨直接伸手去推他，却被张继科扭住手，两人直接扑坐了在凉榻上。  
额头相抵，张继科笑嘻嘻的，眼中却满是深情：“不丢人。”见周雨皱着眉又要说话，他又补充道：“我早就吩咐下去了，附近保证没人。”  
张大帅这是自己招认“心怀鬼胎”了。  
红绳轻巧地从周雨头上套下，玉貔貅带着温润的触感紧贴着心口处，清清凉凉，却又滚烫地熨帖。怦，怦，怦，心脏跳得极快。  
从窗外荷花池上吹来阵阵凉风，却降不下小小水榭内渐渐升温的情热。  
张继科见周雨不多言语了，心知他是默许，兴奋地在他额上烙下一个深吻，手上功夫更是施展得极好，三下五除二便将身上的衣物解了开，随手从榻下抓出一瓶白玉膏脂，挖出一大块来往周雨身下的蜜穴里送。  
周雨老老实实地抱着张继科的脖子，任凭他施为，感受着体内的膏脂渐渐被肠壁的高温融化，他也大胆地轻轻摆动起来。  
薄唇贴着张继科的锁骨游走，一双不老实的手在古铜色的光裸后背上轻轻拂过，轻飘飘地惹得人心发烫，下身更是若有似无地蹭着张继科的性器，感受那物慢慢地胀大发热。  
“周雨，你这是想吃苦头了……”带着情欲的沙哑声音低沉地响起，张继科只觉得胯下热胀得要爆炸一般。  
偏偏那双脉脉含情的剪水双眸却大胆地和他对视着，满是戏谑：“大帅不是要感谢吗？我这不是感谢你呢吗！”  
张继科刚要抬手抓他，便被周雨抢先抓住了命根子，带着薄茧的纤细手指轻轻拂过，让他倒吸一口气。  
细瘦的腰身款款摇摆，玉丘轻抬，对准贲发的性器缓缓坐了下去。融化的膏脂帮着巨物慢慢地破开了花径，将内壁的褶皱都撑到了极致，周雨有些难受地轻哼了几声，却仍是一点一点地将灼热的坚硬吞了下去。  
紧窒的快感仿佛蔓延到了四肢百骸，每一次喘息都带着炙热的畅快和爽意。上上下下起起落落了几个来回，玉白的肩背摇晃出诱人的弧线，融化的膏脂在摩擦中发出咕湫咕湫的水声，在静谧的空间里挑战着听觉的极乐。  
“咕咚”一声，窗外传来什么东西落水的声音。  
周雨心内一慌，抱着张继科的脖颈直直坐了下去，性器顶到了花心深处，他又忍不住“啊”地一声轻叫出来，又羞又急之下，自己先泄了身，甬道紧缩，夹得张继科也险些当场交代了出来。  
“你不是说没人来吗？怎么外面像是有人？”周雨揪着张继科的腋下软肉小声抱怨，一双眼睛泪蒙蒙的，不知是爽的还是羞的。  
张继科像是忽然间从情欲中找回一丝清醒，直接翻身将他压在身下，右手一挥，将凉榻旁临池的窗户关了起来。  
“无事，平时鸭子下水还有个声响呢，这府里哪有人那么不知死活地不听我的命令。”张继科安抚似地捏了捏周雨的脸，又觉刚才一番尚未尽兴，下身仍是胀得发痛，就扛起一双修长的玉腿，大开大合地抽插起来。  
“太深了，你……别、别……”  
周雨轻哼出声，张继科有些癫狂的进攻让快感一波又一波地袭来，让他忍不住嗯嗯啊啊地叫了出来。  
周雨胸前的白玉貔貅随着动作在红绳牵引下一荡一荡，与坚硬凸起的两点樱红相映成趣，看得人心头欲火更盛。  
“小雨，我肏得你爽不爽？你快活不快活？”  
张继科在极致的欢愉里有些失态，恨不得将卵蛋也一起挤进身下人的身体，将他彻彻底底地打上自己的印记。  
“爽……你肏得我好爽……饶了我吧……”周雨有些委屈地抽噎了数声，也不知今日张继科为何忽然就这样跟迷了心似的。  
像是很满意周雨的反应，这次欢爱也终于达到了尾声。张继科死死钳住身下的人，在一声低吼后将自己的热液送入了胴体深处。  
余韵过后，张继科小心翼翼地想抱起周雨为他洗身，却刚碰到胳膊就被周雨一巴掌打掉了爪子。  
“怎么了？”张继科凑过去讨好地笑。  
周雨没睡着，脸上犹带泪痕，抿着嘴瞪向他，一副生闷气的模样。  
张继科从背后抱住周雨，柔声说：“我今日是有些过火，给你赔不是了。”  
“以后再这样，我就不理你了。”  
“嗯，知道了知道了，以后都听你的。”  
“你老是说话不算数！”  
“这次一定算数！”

 

“上午的信你可送到了？小少爷也进府了？”许昕眉头紧锁，一边问话一边忐忑地等着樊振东回来。  
“送到了。”手下人有些心虚地回着话，“小少爷进了张府，另有人在那里盯着，小的先回来回话。”  
许昕仍是觉得眉头直跳，心里不安稳，又问了句：“是亲自交到他手上的？”  
“呃……”  
许昕登时心里一紧：“你没见着周雨？”  
“可是张府的家仆信誓旦旦地说会亲手交到周副官手上……”  
许昕被这废物气得差点儿没一口老血喷出来，一脚踹上去就开始骂：“我不是说了吗？让你想办法偷偷亲自交到他手上！张继科的手下人说的话你也信？那信要是能交到周雨手上，母猪都能上天了！废物！早知如此，还不如我亲自去！”  
许昕心里发急，周雨没接到自己写给他串供的信，不知道会对小胖儿说些什么，千万可别再刺激到小祖宗了！  
他这边骂着，那边响起开门声和下人问安的声音，许昕平复了一下心情，让那没用的手下先滚了，自己迎上前去见樊振东。  
樊振东一双眼直愣愣的，跟中邪似的，失了魂儿的样子像是比出门前更糟糕了数倍。  
“小胖，你见到周雨了？”许昕试探着问道，生怕哪个字没说好又刺激到了小祖宗。  
樊振东空洞洞的眼睛转向许昕，点点头之后又摇了摇头，最后声调平缓地说：“我没见到他。”  
“真的？”许昕却觉得他很不对劲，又问道，“那……你是见到张继科了？”  
听到这个名字，樊振东空洞的眼睛里泛起难以言说的情绪，耻辱、痛恨亦或是深恶痛绝的杀意——总之，许昕从未见过他们家从小众星捧月的小少爷流露出这样负面而黑暗的神情。  
许昕心头一震，不知道张继科这厮又做了什么刺激到了他，转而又看了看樊振东胸前，问道：“你的玉牌呢？”他记得樊振东出门前乖乖地穿上上学时的小西装打扮自己，还特意将周雨“还回”的绿玉竹牌挂在胸前，如今却不见了。  
“弄丢了。”樊振东的声音平静得让许昕心里发慌。

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

希望这一更不会被挂……大家应该没因为前面老张宠博宠雨的情节而对文中他的人设有什么误解吧，他对别人没那么好，醋王状态下尤其不是个好人(´×ω×`)


End file.
